bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechtogan
The Mechtogan are new creatures that appear in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. They are supported by Mechtogan Activators. As their name suggests, they are a bio-mechanical hybrid. It is also shown that normal attacks do not work on Mechtogan due to their special shield in the anime. They are a "physical manifestation of an ability," when a Bakugan and a brawler fall out of sync. They are born out of chaos between a Brawler and his or her Bakugan. Anime Mechtogan first appeared as an entity released accidentally by Dan, that wrecks havoc whenever Drago battles. In Mechtogan Mayhem, it is revealed that despite their mechanical nature, they are fully sentient beings. Even though this has not been proven, it has been shown in the anime that a Bakugan can only spawn one Mechtogan and if they want to, they can only summon that Mechtogan. In episode 9, it was shown that Drago had to tame Zenthon in order to obey his commands. In the anime, Mechtogan may need to be tamed/broken in before they will obey you. It is similar to what cowboys would do to break wild stallions in. Mechtogan in the anime also closely resemble the appearance of the Bakugan that spawned them, hence with Zenthon/Drago, Taylean/Silent Strike and Razenoid/Dreadeon. In episode 10, Paige and Rafe give a brief lesson to Shun and Marucho about the Mechtogan. Mechtogan are apparently created when the bond between Brawler and Bakugan is out of sync. Basically, it is a manifestation of the imbalance between Brawler and Bakugan. Rafe said that theoretically, since Mechtogan came from the Bakugan, they can be controlled only if the balance between Brawler and Bakugan is back in sync. Both of them also mentioned that there were alternate methods used to control the Mechtogan, like the ones used by Anubias and Sellon, but they were not sure about them. They also said they had never seen a Mechtogan before and they had been studying them from the ancient texts, meaning that they are very old and ancient. Brawlers and their Mechtogan Ruling Mechtogan are played from your Unused pile during a battle by placing one next to your Bakugan. In order to play the Mechtogan, it must share an Attribute with your battling Bakugan. Open your Mechtogan with a Mechtogan Activator to reveal its G-Power. You can also attach any BakuNano from your Unused pile to increase your Mechtogan's G-Power. Your Bakugan gains G-Power equal to the G-Power of the Mechtogan and that of any attached BakuNano. After the battle, place the Mechtogan in your Used Pile. The same rule applies to the Mechtogan Titan. You may only use one per game. Known Mechtogan #Zenthon - Titanium Dragonoid #Venexus - Iron Dragonoid #Braxion - Spyron #Deezall - May be Boulderon #Silent Strike - Taylean #Accelerak - May be Infinity Trister #Dreadeon - Razenoid #Vexfist - May be Wolfurio #Slynix -May be Infinity Helios #Swift Sweep #Rockfist - May be Vertexx or Flare Wilda #Miserak #Sky Sprint #Slycerak #Smasheon - Horridian Titans #Venexus Titan - Iron Dragonoid #Zenthon Titan - Titanium Dragonoid or Mercury Dragonoid #Faser Titan - Spyron #Razen Titan - Razenoid Trivia *Their numbers suggest their order of appereance in the anime series. However, this is false since Dreadeon is farther down the list and he was the second Mechtogan to be spawned. *Mechtogan only get damaged when they are activated or opened, or when attacked by another Mechtogan. *It is unknown right now in the anime on whether a Mechtogan Titan is the evolution of a Mechtogan. *It was shown that only a few selected Bakugan can spawn these creatures. *Mechtogan can only be spawned if a Bakugan and their partner are out of sync. *Mechtogan are very similar to Mechanical Bakugan in a lot of ways, except for the fact that they are fully sentient beings and they come from live Bakugan. *For some reason in episode 2, Titanium Dragonoid spawned a Zenthon and Razenoid spawned Dreadeon at the same time. *Everytime the Mechtogan leave, they disappear to some unknown place. It is unknown where this place is. *So far, in the anime, no Haos or Subterra Mechtogan have been seen yet. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0005.jpg|Zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0033.jpg|Dreadeon (glimpse) Uknown mechtogan.png|Venexus Smashion4.PNG|Braxion Smashion9.PNG|Smasheon SilentStrikeActivated.png|Silent Strike Game bakugan_ms_background.png Mechtogan Ext Pk- Braxion (Aquos).JPG Eca663755e4769904d535cfd265dfd1e.jpg 3eff29cb41feaff370959b77c2af3ba2.jpg 20111915657579.jpg|Ventus Zenthon 2011191565757900.jpg|Darkus Venexus Open Deezall.jpg|Haos Deezall Backugan Mechtogan Vexfist 2.jpg|Aquos Vexfist Backugan Mechtogan Accelerak.jpg|Subterra Accelerak Backugan Mechtogan Slynix 2.jpg|Pyrus Slynix Bakugan mechtogan new wave 4.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 2-2.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 3-1.jpg Bakugan mechtogan new wave 1-1.jpg Vexfist new style packaging.jpg Slynix new style packaging.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Mechtogan Category:Bakugan Species Category:Races Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan